True feelings chap 2
by RomanceZero
Summary: Second chapter.


**_|Starting off from exactly the end of the last chapter| |Author note: Hi! I'm really glad you're reading this, I hope you enjoy. If you're waiting for some romance, hopefully things will get more romantic in this chapter. I will assure you that there will at the very least be a kiss, but there might be more! Okay time for chapter two!|_**

"Okay! Time to get out of bed!" I got out of my bed, slipped on my clothes, put on my backpack, said bye to my mom, and went off to my English class.

"Okay class, we're going to have a test today; a pop quiz." Ms. Peterson began. "Get with a partner, this test is to see what you guys learned together in English class!"

"Hmm.." I realized I hadn't made any friends and sadly Mami wasn't in my class until I remembered that guy- I mean Raidou, I think, was in my class. _I'll ask Raidou to be my partner. I hope he knows some English stuff but I wouldn't mind if he didn't._ I walked towards him until I was at his desk, he was sitting there as if ready to do the test by himself.

"Hey Radiou, wanna be my partner?" I asked. He looked surprised that I asked him, I feel like he doesn't have any friends. He hangs out alone and I've never seen him with anyone. Maybe I should try and become his friend.

"Hmm...? Oh-okay, my name is Raiden not Radiou. He said with his low tone harsh voice.

"O-oh, woops... sorry."

"You can start once you get the test." Our teacher stated. "You have the rest of class time to finish this." The teacher began passing out the papers and we got ours.

"Hey, Raiden are you good at English?" I wanted to know.

"I have a C- right now."

"O-okay, you didn't have to tell me your grade I mean isn't it private?"

"I don't care, it's a grade for a language I don't care to speak."

"Oh! Good point, I've always been horrible at English since I started. I have a D-"

"Pathetic." He simply said.

"You're blunt, but at least you don't lie, I like that about you." I cheerfully smiled.

"Anyway, lets begin our test, we've wasted 6 minutes of class and now there is only 14 minutes to do this quiz." He did have a point so we started

"I don't know any of this..." I murmured

"Same, basically all I know is that in English there are 26 different letters which look nice."

"Whoaaa, I didn't even know that..."

"You seriously are useless in English."

"Still blunt."

"Class is almost over by the way."

"It is?- OH NO! WE'RE NOT EVEN HALF WAY DONE!" I was panicked. Not knowing what to do. One minute was left of class

"Oh, by the way what was your name?" I was shocked he wanted to know my name.

"M-my name? It's Chikanori being my first name and my last name being Maru. Chikaru Maru.

"Nice to meet you," He said. And for the first time ever I think I saw him smile, it was a faint smile though, but it didn't look forced. I smiled back.

"N-nice to meet you too!" and with that we both left to our next classes.

6th hour came and again we were the first two to enter the class, Raiden and I were. We started talking a lot more to each other, me starting the conversations and him replying best as he could. He didn't ever hesitate with anything I asked him. Until 4 days from now in 6th hour class.

"Hey, Raiden I wanted to know something." I asked him.

"What is it?" He replied in his normal low pitch. We had free time to work on our assignment so we could talk.

"Is it okay with your parents for me to hangout with you today? I'd like to know more about you." I felt comfortable asking because I was pretty sure we were close enough to.

"..." He didn't answer.

"If it's not okay then I'm good with i-" he interrupted me.

"No, it's fine I just haven't heard my parents mentioned in a while."

"Why?"

"They're dead. Ran over by a car. Didn't look were they were going and ran over to me when they were picking me up by a local playground when I was 6." He said, emotionless.

"I'm sorry..." I felt like crying, I sucked in all the tears.

"Don't worry about it. I'm living with my aunt who is nice to me so it's all good. I'm the only child there which is nice."

"That's great! Okay i'll call my mom telling her i'm hanging out with you today!"

"Cool."

"Okay class is over! Head home." Our teacher demanded.

"Okay let's go now, Raiden! Where do you wanna go? Anywhere, you pick!"

"Okay... hmm..." _He looks so focused for the first time, I really enjoy looking at him like this. I want know a lot about him... Wait why am I think that..?_ He interrupted my thoughts.

"Let's go to a ramen shop near by then."

"Sure! I like ramen!"

We went to a ramen shop near his aunts house. It looked old; the food was the only thing that mattered overall in my mind though. It was empty so no lines and he and I were alone together in the ramen shop. Well besides the workers but they weren't listening at all, nor looking at us.

"How's your ramen?" I asked.

"Same as always, it's appetizing."

"It takes really good for me too. Well I did order the same thing as you. I wonder how I haven't heard of such a great restaurant before!" _Wait... I feel weird. My stomache is hurting for some reason. It has been lately, but I just noticed it happened only whenever I was near him... I'll just ignore it until it goes away._

"Well it is pretty unknown, I'm not sure why." _Go away, go away, go away!_

"Y-yeah that's t-true." I kept on stuttering." _I'll go home, I might be sick... But I don't want to disappoint him._

"Hey, are you okay? You seem sick.. Your face is red and you keep stuttering when you're talking."

"I-I'm f-fine." I couldn't think.

"You should go home." He said that with a harsh tone getting up getting ready to leave.

"No, I'm fine for real!" I said trying not to stutter. He looked me straight in my eyes with his crimson red eyes, his face was close and he said:

"If you're sick, you should go home. I can tell your sick, your face is red and you look faint."

"O-okay I'll admit I feel weird and I feel like I'm burning up but I'm not sick! Even if I was I don't want to call you out and get sick 3 minutes later! I'd be a horrible friend!" He stood straight up and sat back down with glee showing on his face.

"Friend... It's been so long since someones called me that." We changed the subject.

"Why?"

"Ever since my parents death I didn't really talk to people and I was isolated afterward not talking to anyone."

"Oh... Well don't worry!" I said trying to cheer him up even though he seemed happy. "You're my friend now! I plan on being your friend forever!"

"...Thanks, but why are you so nice to me..?"

"That's because... Um... I'm not sure, I just feel happy when I'm with you!" I blushed immediately after saying that.

"I'm happy.." He murmured. Then we left.

"So you sure you aren't sick?" Raiden asked me.

"Yes I'm feeling much better. Oh wait isn't tomorrow Saturday?" I realized.

"Yes, why?"

"Wanna hang out again?"

"Sure!" he said.

"Lets go to the amusement park!"

"Okay." It was settled, and we were far away from each other now.

"Man, I think I'm in **love** with him... Just after a week too.


End file.
